This research proposal is a first step in attempting to define the relationship between sinus disease and various expressions of asthma. This study is designed to address the effect of antimicrobial treatment of sinusitis on chronic asthma. Specifically, the primary question is. Does antibiotic treatment of sinusitis cause an improvement in pulmonary function and symptoms in children with subacute and/or chronic poorly controlled asthma.